


Where There's Smoke, There's Fire.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  On LJ it had 2 parts because it wouldn't let me do a larger one shot.  So let's see if I can make it a one shot here.Fandom: DWP characters in a Star Wars environment/plotCharacters: Miranda/Andrea, and othersSummary: A potential threat to the Jedi targets Master Priestly.A/N: In this story it is okay for Jedi to find love.Inspiration:  Telanu's fic, "In Motion"





	Where There's Smoke, There's Fire.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenavirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xenavirgin), [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts).



> As you know I try to keep A/N’s short. For this story I started babbling, then I shortened them as follows: Jedi Trial #5 is the Trial of Insight. Coffee is canon in some obscure canon things I am unfamiliar with, but canon nonetheless. Borcatus are scavenger vermin with armored scales. I’ve tried to use canon, but since I don’t really know Old/New Republic from a Hostess’ Ding Dong, please remember canon is fluid in my head. In my mind, there’s the Force and some good guys and some bad guys and a few that are questionable. Oh and then some regular guys. And guys is a non-gender specific plural.
> 
> Thought Partner: xenavirgin. (Without you, I couldn’t have written this, bb!) (XV and I began a DWP/Star Wars story centered around the Main Library on Coruscant. That work is still in progress. This fic is just different enough to be its own but uses the base that we came up with. I definitely wanted to credit her role in this!!!)

**_Where There’s Smoke, There’s Fire_**.  1/1.  
  
Andy ran as fast as she could, thankful now for those forced runs with bags of Bantha fodder on her back. The smoke was a blessing and a curse, guarding their path and burning their lungs. Her lightsaber clattered against her thigh as she ran. She wanted to quiet the noise, however with the Head Librarian over her shoulders, her hands had to remain holding her arm and leg in place. She knew the muffled sound of her feet was too loud. It was a necessary sacrifice to gain speed. She could sense them behind her, closing in. If she could make it out the back, then she could outrun them. If she could just get to the speeder bike, she would be the master of the situation instead of General Ravitz. A loud crashing came from behind them and she heard the tell-tale sounds of feet followed by the unmistakable sound of blasters. They were shooting blind and Andy knew it. She banked left and down an aisle that seemed to have less smoke.  
  
“Unhand me at once, you beast!” The voice was low and Andy cringed instantly. Her hopes were both realized and vanquished in an instant. The arm and leg held in her hands began to flail and reluctantly Andy stopped and knelt down awkwardly releasing her charge. Stepping away Andy’s hand quickly went to her lightsaber since one had been pulled on her. Blue eyes narrowed and then focused and never before had the Head Librarian been so happy to hesitate. “Andrea.” She looked around taking in the smoke and sounds of battle.  
  
Surging forward, Andrea lowered her saber putting it away. “Come on.” Andy continued up the aisle and then turned right towards the back. Hearing familiar footsteps behind her, Andy pushed on. Reaching the door, she opened it a crack and peered through. The body heat that crashed into her from behind was distracting but reminded her of what was at stake. Keeping her hand on her saber, Andy stepped all the way out into the quiet night. It shocked her how her world could be in a deadly uproar while the rest of the city slumbered on in ignorance. She stepped into the alley and ran up to the first right. Only steps from her speeder bike, she felt more than heard the soldier following them. Without looking back, she hopped onto the speeder turning the ignition. Just as she looked back her vision was filled with dark grey robes and her body felt the heat of legs on either side of hers and arms clutching around her waist. Revving the engine, Andy kicked off.  
  
***  
  
Pacing in the moonlight of Andy’s small quarters, the tall woman took stock of their situation. “Knew they were coming.” She muttered as she neared the wall and turned back the way she had come. Many of her thoughts were not voiced as she reached the other wall and turned, and then again. Andy sat and watched in silence. If General Ravitz knew of her position at the Library, he could track them to her quarters. They weren’t safe, but they had to take some time to put a plan together. Andy returning to the library at night had been a chance inspired by a gut feeling, and it was only that surprise that had given them the advantage. No one was expected at the Library, save for Miranda, let alone two people, and having a speeder outside really upset their plans. Coming to a stop, Andy’s guest took her breath away as she turned to face her. Her silver hair was framed in the moonlight, but her blue eyes flashed with the danger that they were now living in. “Escape on a speeder.” Looking away, Master Miranda shook her head and then pressed her fingers to her forehead.  
  
Stepping closer now that the beautiful woman had stopped, Andy quipped. “Well, you didn’t want to be transformed into the Force tonight, did you?”  
  
This earned her a famous glare, but after months of them, the sting wasn’t so bad, in fact Andy smiled which really upset the woman. “Our lives are not important. They came for—” Her blue eyes flared with shock as the younger woman interrupted her.  
  
“They came for this.” Andy smirked as she reached into her robes and pulled out the cube Miranda had been working on for years. “And while I agree that this is more important than either of us.” Andy looked at it and then returned her eyes to Master Miranda. “I just can’t help but feel glad that we got away.”  
  
Miranda stepped close, her fingers tracing the edges of the cube delicately. Andy watched those long, slender fingers as they checked for damage and her palm itched. She wanted to set the cube down and let those fingers caress her hand instead. It wasn’t the first time she had such thoughts and she supposed that it was her feelings toward this woman that had pulled her back to the Library earlier. “Yes, well, if we had not survived, this wouldn’t have either.” She stepped away surprising Andy by not taking the cube. She stepped toward the window to look out. The view was nothing to be excited about, but Andy understood the impulse to look out regardless. “It is burning, Andrea.”  
  
Leaning against the wall, Andy looked at the woman not the view. Her silver hair was almost white. The lids of her eyes sealed away the mesmerizing blue, but the peace was an illusion. Her breathing was calm and Andy supposed that was part of being a Jedi Master instead of a Padawan. Even with her final trial scheduled for tomorrow, Miranda had decades of experience on her. Standing this close and observing this long had Andy’s heart rate racing for another reason. The current danger had passed, but this was a danger for her heart. Breathing deep, Andy pulled her larger braid over her shoulder and then her smaller Padawan braid over the other shoulder. She wondered what it would be like when she only had one braid and a new title. She wondered if she would be allowed to stay at the Library, although as Miranda said, it was likely burning. She could volunteer to help with the repairs, but that was the work of the Jedi Corps, not a Jedi Knight which Andy would be by this time the next day. Andy knew that she didn’t want the Library, but the woman normally held within. She could feel the loss washing over her from the Head Librarian. “We saved the heart of it.” Andy tentatively reached out her hand and rested it on Miranda’s shoulder.  
  
Blue eyes turned on her filled with such loss and confusion that it took Andy’s breath away. Quickly she pocketed the cube and reached forward with her other hand on Miranda’s other shoulder. Her brown eyes searched Miranda’s and when her emotional walls didn’t go up, and no words appeared in her mind, she simply pulled Miranda to her. Her arms slid forward and around Miranda’s neck. Their bodies pressed against each other dark grey robes against dark brown. Fearing she would lose her balance, Andy stepped forward until she had a foot between Miranda’s legs. Miranda let a sob loose against her shoulder and Andrea lowered her head on the other side. Her lips brushed against the edge of skin and robe she felt there. It was a kiss of comfort in an embrace of sympathy. Miranda’s long slender fingers gripped her robes into fists. The sadness shared between them strengthened the bond formed over months of circling each other and then finally training together and each slowly coming to understand the other.  
  
***  
  
Halfway to its zenith, the sun shone down on Andy as she approached the Jedi Temple. This part of Coruscant was just coming to life with activity. At the foot of the Temple steps, Andy closed her eyes reaching out with the Force to gather information around her and to root her in the moment. She could reveal nothing of her inner struggle. Given the situation, Andy felt that this was a greater test than the one that she would soon be undertaking. The night had been long, but Miranda had insisted on Andy taking her final trial. The unique circumstances that had led to the death of her Master as well as her placement in the Library gave her a certain amount of notoriety. Given the events the previous evening at the Library and General Ravitz’s intentions, eyes would be on her as they prepared to go against Miranda again. Neither of them knew if the existence of the cube had been discovered. Once Andy was knighted, she would be free to leave Coruscant. This alone gave them the advantage.  
  
No one knew of their friendship and following a thread that you couldn’t see was quite difficult.  
  
Andy turned to her left as she felt the approach of another. “Master Nigel.” Andy bowed her head in greeting and then smiled as he opened his arms wide for a deep hug.  
  
Pulling away he smiled at her, “I will see you soon, young Jedi.”  
  
Raising her finger at him to not get ahead of himself, Andy smiled. “Soon.” She said and then leaning forward she whispered. “Be careful, Master.” His eyes darkened with concern, but there was no time and this was certainly not the place. Andy turned stepping purposefully away with her brown robes fluttering in the breeze.  
  
Inside the temple, Andy felt mounting tension. Figures moved around quickly in front of her. Trouble was on the horizon there was no doubt about it. Andy had reached the threshold of the Trials Chamber where Master Windu greeted her. “Padawan Sachs, good morning.”  
  
Andy dipped her head in greeting trying not to wonder about Miranda even as she did. “Master Windu, good morning.” She came to a stop, her clasped hands hidden in the arms of her robes.  
  
Motioning to the chamber, Master Windu added, “The council will be here when you are finished.” He patted her on the shoulder but said nothing further. It was not the time for questions, nor was it the time to distract the Padawan. Her journey had been a long one with many diversions, but success was nearly certain at this point. Talking could come later. There were things to be seen to before he could gather the Council and return here.  
  
Andy stepped into the dimly lit chamber looking at the dark stone walls, up to the high ceiling, and then around at the various levels, stairs, and statues. She wondered when the program would begin, but also knew that could very well be part of the program. Minutes later she was standing in a familiar scene from the Market on Coruscant. Walking forward she eyed everything with trepidation. The Trial of Insight would require her to see past things as they were and defeat her opponent whether it was common thieves or a Sith Lord. Ahead of her she saw familiar silver hair and began to approach. Greeting each other with clasped hands and salutations, Andy backed away readying for the fight. The simulacrum of Master Priestly had acknowledged her as Padawan Sachs only to be followed less formally by Andy.  
  
The simulacrum wasted no time in going for her light saber, though Andy hesitated hoping for an alternative solution. Looking around she saw the dark stonewalls still surrounding them and the statues dotting the walls. Distracted by the approach of the simulacrum, Andy nearly missed the two youths approaching from behind the meat stand on her right.  
  
Drawing her lightsaber, Andy was able to take out the poles holding up the stand and collapsing it on them. Smiling she turned only to have lost the simulacrum of Master Priestly. Andy bent her knees in attack stance and closed her eyes. Her left hand held up two fingers as if testing the air, while her right hand held her light saber ready in a neutral position to center. She felt the attack as if it was a practice drone from her early days. Turning she was able to deflect the strike easily. She opened her eyes returning strike for strike and wished she hadn’t opened her eyes. This was a fight to the death, and she had to kill the visage of her new mentor. Fighting the intimidating woman had become second nature as their personalities and then their lightsabers clashed. This wasn’t practice though.  
  
From behind her she heard the two humanoid assailants tearing through the collapsed structure of the stall. The Master Priestly simulacrum smiled evilly at her as she readied to strike Andy. Reaching out her left hand, Andy willed the nearest statue up and forward into the simulacrum as she turned to deal with her new assailants. Quickly subdued by fear of the lightsaber, Andy tore fabric from the downed canvas and bound them.  
  
Turning to deal with the simulacrum, Andy found the figure of Master Priestly crushed beneath the statue. Not lowering her lightsaber, she reached out with her left hand shifting the statue away. Checking the simulacrum, Andy noticed the pins of a general folded into her robe and she knew of her success. Finding no pulse, Andy powered down her light saber and returned it to her waist. She allowed her fingers to lightly trace the features of the simulacrum’s face, going so far as to brush the silver hair from its face. Breathing in deep to squelch the tears from falling at the sight, Andy closed the lids over still blue eyes and stood.  
  
As she walked back the way she had come, the program ended and the darkness of the room weighed on her. Just outside the chamber she was greeted by Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. She didn’t know what she had expected and it wasn’t that she wanted to hang around waiting for pomp and circumstance but having them simply declare her to be a Knight and that it was recorded in the Archives seemed anti-climactic somehow. No one mentioned where the other members of the Council were. Masters Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi rushed off quickly giving only vague explanations for their abruptness. Master Windu began walking along the ancient passageway, he turned to make sure that she kept pace with him. “Officially you accepted a mission on Kashyyyk.” He smiled at her gasp of surprise. “After some delays, you will support a few other Jedi already there.” At the threshold of the main passageway, he reached out and stopped her with a hand on her sleeve. “You have passed the Trials. Do not doubt in your ability to perceive the light side of the Force.” His eyes searched hers imparting a wealth of knowledge and support that could not be vocalized. Andy sucked in a breath of air as she took it all in. Releasing her sleeve, Master Windu said simply, “Till we meet again, Jedi Sachs.” Then he stepped into the main passage and in long steps he was out of reach.  
  
Andy stood for a handful of moments trying to get a read on the tension and activity within the Temple. Realizing that she had enough troubles, Andy made her way out of the ziggurat.  
  
***  
  
Hours had passed and the sun was once again setting. Andy’s stomach grumbled its unease. Master Miranda had left before the sun not telling Andy anything except to wait here. Lack of knowledge made being questioned far easier should anyone be so bold as to approach Andy on her way to or from the Temple. Practicality did not make the wait any easier however. When should she worry about Miranda’s absence? What should she do—track Miranda somehow, retrieve the back-up cube pieces she had seen Miranda store, leave for Kashyyyk? Tracking Miranda would be easy enough although without other Jedi support she didn’t think she could take on General Ravitz. The backup cube pieces were either destroyed with the Library or safer hidden there in plain sight. Leaving for Kashyyyk didn’t even rate as an option as she would rather face certain death than abandon Miranda to an uncertain fate.  
  
Meditation gave way to practice, which gave way to quiet wonder—when Andy could no longer occupy herself, she began to pack. Unfamiliar steps outside her door gave her pause. Light saber on, she took up position next to the door waiting to see if the stranger would pass or seek admittance. A heavy rapping on the door gave her the answer. “Andrea,” was said just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Holstering her saber quickly she opened the door for Miranda. She held a cane, carried a bag of supplies, and wore dark purple robes that Andy had never seen before. Her hood was up, but Andy could see the silver lock of hair that often fell over one eye. There was no doubt about it—she was beautiful.  
  
“Ravitz knows nothing of the cube.” Miranda tiredly set her bag down and settled into a chair near the window. “He is blinded by his hatred and desire for power.”  
  
Andy considered this welcome as she approached the woman and then veered off to retrieve a glass of water for her. “He shall be easy to defeat with that handicap.”  
  
Taking several sips, Miranda considered the truth of this. “In the end that will be true but make no mistake about the dangers we will be facing, young Jedi.” In the silence that fell they basked in celebration of Andy’s passage of the trials and in contemplation of what would prove to be an even bigger test. “Mace was surprised by the simulation.” Miranda murmured after a while. Andy’s gaze faltered from Miranda’s down to the dents and dings in the surface of the table. “I was too.” Long, slender fingers entered Andy’s view as they wrapped around hers on the table.  
  
Fearing rejection, Andy refused to look up or turn her hand. “Please, Miranda.” Knowing it was a simulacrum hadn’t made killing Miranda easy and hours alone worrying about her had Andy on edge. She didn’t think she could deal with the face-to-face discussion that needed to happen between them.  
  
Pulling away Miranda’s eyes searched her companion, reaching out with the Force to feel her. Andy felt relief that Miranda had agreed to delay this moment until she felt those fingers warm under her chin. “Andrea.” She murmured as she leaned forward across the table to close the distance between them. “When did it become just Miranda?” As her brown eyes dilated in defense and her mouth opened to plead her case, Miranda leaned even closer, rising off the seat as she did. “When did it become just Andrea?” Blue eyes searched brown ones as realization sank in and their feelings washed over each other flowing together on the Force between them.  
  
Andy felt her mouth go dry and her eyes fluttering from Miranda’s blue eyes to her red lips and back. The relationship that had begun in frustration had slowly morphed into this—this well, it was amazing—but it didn’t have a name. They were on the very edge of something new between them and Miranda had called attention to Andy’s part in it, as well as her own.  
  
Her eyes closed, Andy felt Miranda pull away though her hand now cupped her cheek and her thumb played against her lips in a caress. She opened her eyes and wanted to drown in the depth of longing she found mirroring her own from Miranda’s soulful blue eyes. Pursing her lips just enough she kissed Miranda’s thumb, watching as her eyes slipped closed at the contact. With a heavy sigh, Miranda settled against the chair once more as her hand came down to rest next to Andy’s. “Drawing him out will take everything we have, Andrea.” Miranda swallowed as she thought about what must be done in the days to come. Dealing with the Czerka on Kashyyyk would be easy if they could just get through this. She wondered about that vision, but it was so clear—the two of them together. After so long in the Library, she wondered what would happen to it, but knew her path now lay elsewhere. “Ravitz must move publicly against the Jedi, so that this will not be re-written as each of our individual descents into darkness.”  
  
Andy took this in as Miranda stood and resumed pacing. “That’s why you insisted I finish the trials?”  
  
“Yes.” Miranda said as she turned to face Andy again. “Very few know of his attack on me at the Library.”  
  
Standing in outrage, Andy exclaimed, “How could that be?” She remembered the tension from the Temple and strange activities there as people moved about in uncharacteristic ways.  
  
“They did not burn the Library as we assumed. This was personal.” Miranda shook her head wishing she could dislodge the truth. “He knows that my work dies with me.”  
  
Stepping up to her, Andy pulled her into a close embrace. “No, it doesn’t.” Andy made sure to look into Miranda’s blue eyes to convey all the things that she wasn’t ready to declare just yet. “I didn’t spend all that time in the Library to let the work die.” Andy teased in an effort to let Miranda know she was not alone—physically or in her commitment to archiving the Jedi knowledge outside the great Library on Coruscant. It wasn’t what she had grown up thinking about, but she was certain of her conviction now. If Coruscant and the Temple were to fall, the Jedi Order would be crushed. Preserving the knowledge of their ways had become as important to Andy as becoming a Jedi even though when she had entered the Library nearly a year ago she had wanted neither.  
  
Miranda leaned forward pulling Andy into a new embrace. Like the night before they took comfort in each other and rested their heads in the delicate bend of the other’s neck. Unlike the previous evening the embrace was more comforting now that they knew they were truly sharing in this experience for better and worse.  
  
Pulling back after several long minutes, Andy asked, “What do we do?” From there the hours passed in discussion of plans introduced, cast aside, and revised. This time Miranda pulled Andrea down onto the small bed with her for a few hours of respite instead of letting Andy take the floor. The presence of the other allowed each to quiet their minds enough for slumber.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Andy dropped Miranda off at the back of the Library where she usually entered. Returning to work as usual including a return to her dark grey robes was part of the plan to lure General Ravitz out of hiding. Then she drove around parking in one of her other secret spots just in case they needed her speeder bike in a hurry later. She didn’t trust using the same spot. If she had been Ravitz or his soldiers, then she would have made sure to understand how her quarry had escaped. Andy took the long way around picking up some coffee as she delayed her arrival at the Library. When she came in, Emily was trying not to fawn all over Miranda who was giving her instructions as she surveyed the damage as if for the first time. As soon as Miranda had retreated to her office, Emily pounced on Andy. The newly knighted Jedi tried not to laugh as Emily described how horrific it had been the day before to come in and find the Library in a state and no Miranda.  
  
Once Emily was busy with her tasks, Andy stepped into Miranda’s office. Spread on every flat surface were parts that could be used to create new cubes. Andy raised her eyebrows as she took this fact in. Andy had seen parts for another cube, but now she saw enough for an additional five or more. There was going to be a lot of work for them in the next couple of days. If that was all, then Andy supposed she should be thankful.  
  
Each time they finished a new cube, Miranda would disappear for a length of time.  Andy wished to go with her, but for the sake of normalcy she stayed to help Emily repair the Library and locate replacement texts. A largely uneventful week went by with Miranda sneaking back to Andy’s apartment each night in her dark purple robes. Andy wondered about those robes, but she figured they were part of obfuscating her location at night. She wondered where Miranda went in between leaving the Library and arriving at her quarters. It was not the time for these questions. Instead they practiced fighting and bending the Force to their will. Early on Miranda had trained as a Sentinel. Andy had taken ages to master the regular lightsaber, but it seemed that with the learning block out of the way, the double-bladed lightsaber was easier to pick up. Miranda had a second double-bladed one that she insisted Andy carry just in case. It wasn’t meant to become her primary weapon but having a backup weapon close by could come in handy when dealing with an enemy, especially one that wouldn’t know much about her. Using the Force to conceal herself was a little harder for Andy to master. With just the two of them in small quarters, it was hopeless. Instead they took a couple of evenings in crowded bars in town. Andy wasn’t able to fully conceal herself, but she was able to remain largely unnoticed. Much to Andy’s chagrin, Miranda was able to avoid detection even when others approached Andy directly. Every night they lay together spent from the stress and long hours of arduous work.  
  
***  
  
“Emily.” Both women looked up from their work at Miranda’s quiet call. The Chief Librarian was standing at the head of the aisle her posture tense. “Go to the Temple. Alert Master Windu.” Emily’s jaw dropped as she clearly was overwhelmed with the weight of the command. “Quickly, Emily.” Miranda’s icy tone and raised eyebrow startled the stunned woman into action.  
  
Rising quickly and smoothing down her robes the red head nodded, “Yes, Master.” Andy stood watching her go and then waiting for Miranda’s next move. She wanted to go to her, feel her strength in a shared embrace, but she knew it was not wanted now. Blue eyes searched brown until Miranda tilted her head and turned her attention to the main entrance.  
  
“Remember our discussions, Andrea.” Her words were quiet, but she knew Andy heard them. Turning to go, she looked back just once, conveying her love as much as possible with one look.  
  
With the full force of her training, Andy bent to her work once more. She heard steps on the stairs going up to the main archives where she had worked on the cubes with Miranda. They had run out of parts and the last cube had disappeared with Miranda the previous afternoon. Andy absently reached down to check that her lightsaber was in place. She shifted her ankle in her boots to feel the weight of the second weapon Miranda had given her. Just as she was settling into her work once again there was movement from both entrances as Ravitz’s guard stormed in. Andy rushed to the end of her aisle, lightsaber drawn. Fighting two and then three, Andy managed to hold her own. As they went down, she merely turned to face the next attack. She couldn’t take all of them, but she had to take as many down as she could. Eventually they pressed against her in sheer numbers instead of skill and troops stormed up the stairs even as she was still slashing through their comrades.  
  
Above her one of the soldiers yelled out and then he could be heard tumbling down the steps. The sound of Miranda’s lightsaber gave Andy hope that maybe the plan would not be called for after all. She redoubled her efforts taking out the two soldiers nearest to her in a high then low swiping motion. Hearing Miranda’s yelp of pain, Andy turned to see her weapon clatter to the ground automatically shutting off. In her moment of distraction, General Ravitz stepped forward and hit Andy on the head with the butt of his blaster pistol. She crumpled to the ground as two troopers took Miranda’s arms. Holding her head, Andy curled and shifted on the floor putting some distance between herself and the troops. She was already forgotten.  
  
“With you out of the way, the Jedi will scatter. When we crush them, there will be no way for them to continue the old ways.” General Ravitz approached Miranda sneering in her face. Andy kept her eyes mostly closed and continued to writhe in pain as she watched the scene unfolding. Talking about a plan and enacting it were completely different.  
  
Shaking loose on the right side, Miranda reached into her robes and pulled out a smaller version of the cubes they had worked so relentlessly on. “My work has already gone to the ends of the universe, Ravitz.” Miranda looked sideways at him a spark of mischief in her blue eyes. Pressing the cube with her thumb, it opened and out flowed a lighted arc with data points. “My death will be a martyr’s call to action.” Miranda’s stare did not waver from General Ravitz as Andy watched from the floor helpless to what would unfold next. Andy held her breath and her head as she held onto hope. The silence hung between them as General Ravitz stepped forward taking the cube from Miranda’s hand. As he accessed a data point the light shifted and a new set of points appeared. He continued making selections until the arc of light filled with data and images explaining the point. Andy closed her eyes as the hate filled his eyes, but she yanked them open wide as she heard the cube crash against the wall. Ravitz was seething his muscles coiling under his uniform and Andy thought she could almost see his hate sparkling around him on the Force. Miranda laughed in his face. It was a great, full sound coming from deep in her belly. The sound was amazing and a wakeup call. Ravitz reached up to hit her only to be stopped by her lightning quick free hand. “Be careful, Ravitz. I’m not dead yet.” The ice in her tone chilled all the soldiers standing there. The force of her grip on his wrist forced him to motion the soldiers forward as he extricated himself.  
  
“Go now.” He ordered as he held his wrist against his chest.  
  
The troops made their way to the back of the library just as Masters Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi and others stormed through the front entrance. They engaged the rear guard but General Ravitz and Miranda were already gone. Emily trailed behind them unable to participate in the fight, but equally unable to not see for herself. The red head rushed to Andy helping her up and checking for wounds.  
  
The skirmish ended quickly. The dead left behind gave as much evidence as Andy. Now the Jedi had proof that General Ravitz intended to strike against the Order starting by crippling the Archives and then outright attacks against the Jedi themselves. How Miranda, the Chief Librarian, was at the center of this latest plot against the Jedi Order, Andy was sure that she didn’t know. Andy hoped Miranda’s logic for the plan would hold. If they managed to get through this plan, then Andy would have plenty of time to ask Miranda. Now they just had to go after her, or General Ravitz.  
  
***  
  
Scouts began to gather evidence, the Council questioned Andy about her knowledge, and Emily and Master Kipling gathered around Andy as the sun began to set. Frustrated at being held back from searching for Miranda, Andy left after the Council’s light supper in the great foyer of the Library. As long as General Ravitz still held Miranda, Andy knew she’d have no stomach. Single-handedly Miranda had re-focused her training, inspired her, terrified her, and become everything to her. She understood that she could not go alone following her heart, even if it was carried on the Force. That didn’t mean she had to like it.  
  
Arriving at her empty quarters Andy looked around trying to imagine what would be called for next. She took one of her ankle holsters and refit it to her other ankle so that Miranda’s weapon could be with her at all times. She was thankful that no one saw her gather it from where it fell, or that no one said anything about it. Spotting one of Miranda’s alternate purple robes on the bed, she wondered when it had been put there, but accepted it all the same. Holding it to her face trying to feel Miranda with her, Andy allowed the tears to fall. Just as she was sucking in great sobs of air to slow down her distress, there was a knock on the door. Hastily Andy rushed to her pack and stowed the purple robe inside. Then she reached the door, standing to the side with her lightsaber drawn. “Who’s there?” She queried in a low voice as if to disguise herself.  
  
“Mace Windu.” The name was quiet but said with the same potent force of the man. “The simulacrum in your trial appeared as Master Priestly.”  
  
Andy rushed to power down her lightsaber and open the door. It was usual to use a fact that no one else would know, but she hadn’t been expecting that one. Then again as she searched the imposing man’s face, she thought that they didn’t share many unknown facts between them to choose from. “Master Windu.” Andy bowed her head as she motioned for him to enter.  
  
Dealing with her nerves, Andy retrieved a pitcher of water and two glasses. Once they each had a full glass, she sat opposite Master Windu quietly waiting for him to speak. Her heart longed for it to be Miranda once again sitting across from her and with a full breath she steadily tamped down on that wish in order to maintain her balance.  
  
Taking a sip of his water, Master Windu looked around the humble quarters. This young Jedi Knight was as much of a mystery to him as Master Priestly. He could sense traces of her in the quarters and knew that the relationship he had perceived between them had begun. Only in a case of extreme danger, and, dare he think it, love, would Master Priestly linger here. He fixed his gaze on the young woman in question. “You know of the cubes?” He asked quietly although it held the musing tone of a fact simply thought out loud, as if considering the situation. Andy nodded. “And where she sent them?” He watched her carefully for any subtle facial cues, but he found none as she shook her head in the negative. “She protected you.” He said quietly. Andy let her fingers touch over the cube in her robes. It gave her strength as if Miranda was there to offer her embrace. Slowly she nodded as a lone tear formed in her eye and then slid down her cheek. “You wish to rescue her.” He said it as a statement, but let it linger as a question.  
  
Andy wiped the tear from her face and brought her hands together around her water glass. “I do.”  
  
He sat back surprised by her quiet conviction—the control that it often took Jedi decades to accomplish. He knew it wasn’t easy for her, but he noted that she had come a long way in nearly a year. When the Padawan had returned to bury her dead Master, the Council had thought she would walk away from it all. The Library had appeared in a blurry vision of the future and it was with many doubts that they had placed her with the enigmatic Master Priestly. Not only had she returned to her studies, but she had also completed her trials. In the process she had transformed herself and formed a relationship with the most guarded and mysterious Jedi in Coruscant, if not the universe.  
  
General Ravitz had made his intentions to crush the Jedi clear, but he was not much more than a Borcatu. Someone would need to go after him and, if possible, help Master Priestly to escape his control. Master Windu sighed as he continued to process information. The truly troubling aspect of the situation was that there had to be someone worse and more powerful manipulating him. The weight on his shoulder doubled with that realization because that was the greater problem. The afternoon had been busy gathering information, shoring up protections at the Temple, and forming plans. The young Jedi Knight in front of him had not been seasoned by battle or years, but she had recovered herself after losing her Master and a large part of herself. Her relationship to Miranda meant that she would not likely be of any use while she was still held hostage. Jedi Sachs’ unwavering peace and strength throughout the day and while sitting opposite of him now, convinced him that she would be able to handle the rescue mission, with some assistance.  
  
“What of the scourge behind General Ravitz?” Mace leaned forward voicing his concern aloud for the first time to the new Knight.  
  
Andy stepped to the window knowing her answer was part test. “The Force is about balance. Opposites are in everything around us, but the path of light is in decision.” Andy crossed her arms over her chest. “It is true that there is likely a puppeteer running General Ravitz, but the loss of Miranda and her work would upset the balance.” Andy sighed and turned to face Master Windu who had turned to consider her. “I am a young Knight, perhaps it is better for me to fight the smaller foe, while those wiser and more prepared go after the darkness behind it.”  
  
Taking a sip of water as the young Jedi returned to her seat, Master Windu said nothing.  
  
“I am not denying personal motivation. I just think that it fits with what is best overall.” Andy searched his eyes, feeling that she had said all that she could possibly say and now awaited his judgment.  
  
***  
  
Eyes covered, Miranda could not see where they took her, but she could sense the Force around her. With that knowledge, she could tell that they were not far from the market although they had taken a circuitous route. She had roamed too often for too many years to mistake their location. The whole planet was a city but having sought refuge here long ago she had endeavored to know everything possible about the place. It teemed with life at most times, only pausing to sleep as that part of the city rotated away from the sun. Even then electricity and the side of the planet bathed in light made for only a light sleep at the best of times. She was now resting on a cot in a shabby military style bunker building. The empty feel of it reminded her of her days in training at the Temple not far away. She wished for the easy peace of those times.  
  
Now she lived on hope and meditated quietly. The Library with its great stone walls and silent tomes had worn off on her after all these years. Her breathing slowed and she thought of Andrea. A terrible nightmare the Padawan had been when she arrived in the Library. Her confidence shattered, her abilities so hidden behind her fears that she could barely function and knowing nothing of Master Priestly or the Great Library. She had argued more than once with Andrea’s placement, but the Council had turned deaf ears to her. More than once she had caught the clumsy girl attempting to practice and succeeding in setting fire to part of the library with her saber. Master Kipling had taken to her for some unknown reason and even Emily eventually treated her with grudging respect. By the time Miranda had taken the girl under her wing, even she could see her appeal.  
  
Had she not had the visions then this would be a precarious place indeed. After General Ravitz’ first attack she had sought out Mace’s counsel, surprised when he told her about his own visions and Andy’s final trial. Vague pieces of a plan had formed which was how she found herself here waiting to see how the other players in the field would affect the outcome. She had done everything she could to prepare, for the time being it was out of her hands.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Master Diath and his Padawan Learner greeted them with somber faces. Andy felt that she was on the precipice of a new part of her existence. She was on her first mission as a Jedi Knight and without the comfort of her late Master or even Miranda. It was like the first time she had ridden a scooter alone. She knew she had the skills and had ridden with others hundreds of times but kicking off that first time and revving the engine had been exhilarating and terrifying. Master Windu left not long after a few others arrived and Andy found herself swept up in creating a plan to capture General Ravitz and if possible to free Miranda.  
  
Splitting into two groups Andy was pleased to follow Master Diath and his Padawan. Coming through the empty market, Andy thought she could feel a calm presence in the force. It was surrounded by many life forms that bristled with dark intentions, but its presence meant one thing—Miranda was alive.  
  
Two blocks past the last closed up stalls they turned down an alley. Two animals who had been fighting or mating made aggravated sounds at their approach but scurried away in different directions as soon as the Padawan pulled his lightsaber. Master Diath scolded him and Andy fought off a smile. The alley was dark, filled with rubbish containers, and the occasional scooter. Andy noted them should she find the need for one later. Her Master had always told her to pay attention to what was around her, for no one could truly tell what would be needed in the future.  
  
Ahead of them a soldier stepped out with his blaster on his shoulder. They ducked down behind the rubbish bins but could tell he had spotted them. Andy lunged out and ran headlong into him before he could communicate into his radio. When the call came back over the soldier’s communication badge, Master Diath responded with a generic ‘all is well’ message. The soldier tried to resist once more, but Master Diath made short work of him with a stab of his lightsaber. “We must move quickly.” He whispered as they dragged the man into one of the bins. “Our window of surprise is shrinking.”  
  
Angling their jumps off the guard entrance, they bounded over the wall and into a make-shift military compound. “How could we all have missed this?” Andy muttered as she looked around.  
  
Master Diath motioned for them to head into the shadows on the far side of the courtyard. “Perhaps its true nature is only now showing itself.” He answered her before falling into silence. At the end of the hall there was a staircase up and into the buildings on one side and then through a smaller door there was a pathway to another small grouping of buildings.  
  
Andy couldn’t deny the pull she felt toward the lesser courtyard, although she understood Master Diath’s logic that the General and likely Master Priestly were in the main facility. Quickly frustrated with the younger Knight, Master Diath waved her off saying that he expected her back where they came in two hours later. The Padawan had looked at her for a long moment before he had followed his Master up the stairs.  
  
Under a buzzing blue lamp Andy saw two guards outside of an unassuming bunker building. Andy crept around the outer corridor until she could climb up on a bordering wall with the neighboring property. She crawled along the narrow stone wall focusing on not falling and the shielding techniques she had only recently begun to learn. Two other guards rushed up to the ones under the blue light. Their motions were undeniable as they gestured to the other two. One immediately entered the bunker and Andy crept closer until she could hear them.  
  
“Something is wrong.” The higher-ranking one with the silly hat on muttered to the other two.  
  
“Why do you say that?” One of the guards with a blaster asked him.  
  
Casting a disparaging look at the guard, he said, “Aside from being sent out here with you?” He rolled his eyes. “The security guard stationed in the back has gone missing. Though there are no signs of distress.”  
  
Looking at each other the two plain guards shrugged. The other one said, “Well, they haven’t sounded the alarm.” It was clear from their body language that they didn’t take the other guy seriously. That other one had gone inside, but it was likely more to get away from the pompous windbag than any perceived threat to their security. Andy carefully balanced as she moved away a little considering their placement, the door, unknown others in the area and what her options could be. Taking a moment to focus herself and act rationally instead of emotionally, she reached out with the Force. Miranda’s presence was unmistakable now.  
  
With a well-placed jump, much like Andy practiced from the top level of the library down to the main floor, she flew at the guards. The uppity one went down without so much as a murmur. However, the two guards had their blasters pinned on her instantly. Jumping up in a second with her lightsaber in motion Andy evened the fight with a well-placed swing that knocked the arms off of one guard. Unfortunately, the other one got off a shot and she was thrown back against the wall, her saber powering down and clattering across the hard ground. Giving into a moment of pain, Andy whimpered and then capitalized on her weakness by slumping down into a pile at the base of the wall. She had a bad burn on her arm from the blaster, but otherwise she would be all right.  
  
As the guard stepped forward with his blaster trained on the intruder, Andy reached down into her boot for her back up weapon. Just as the guard was close enough to touch her, Andy used the Force to propel her body up faster and higher than he could have ever expected. Flashing past him in a brilliant arc came her double-bladed lightsaber taking his head off. Andy crashed to the ground with a loud, “Ooof.” Momentarily drained she breathed in and out deeply.  
  
‘ _Andrea_.’ Her mind hummed with the perceived sound of Miranda’s voice. ‘ _The guard_.’  
  
Dragging the soldier into the shadow, Andy rushed back to grab his head as well. The alarm still had not been raised which she took as a good sign. Thinking of the other guard on his way, Andy yanked at the armor covering this guard. It was distasteful, but she pulled off her outer robe and boots before she pulled on his armor. Taking his helmet off his head forced her to pause, but then she could sense the approach of the guard and she slammed it onto her own head. Pulling the body just back into the blue light, Andy pulled her robes over him. His head remained in the shadowy corner. Slipping the blaster over her shoulder awkwardly, Andy stood to face the fourth guard as he exited the building. “Status?” He looked around taking in the bodies of the officer, fellow bodyguard, and potential intruder.  
  
“Jedi?” Andy lowered her voice and stepped decisively over to the wall where her lightsaber had rolled. Holding it up as evidence, Andy showed him the weapon. “Looks like a saber.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the weapon, the other guard tensed. “They are never alone. We must sound the alert.” He motioned for Andy to follow him inside the building. The armor felt wrong and clunked heavily as she tried to walk in it, but as the guard turned to look at her she simply feigned leg pain. They passed four doors on each side of the corridor that did not hold any life signs that Andy could recognize. The helmet made her head feel hot and she hoped it was her sweat and not the other man’s blood dripping down her neck.  
  
Passing a fifth door on the left, Andy sucked in a lungful of air as she tried to keep calm. Miranda was within—if Andy could just get to her. The other guard immediately went to the control panel past the cell and was about to key in a bunch of commands. Andy pressed and swung her lightsaber in the same heartbeat taking him down. He crumpled to the ground with an undignified squeal. Andy looked at the control panel and then finally punched it in frustration. Stashing the lightsaber once more, Andy fought the urge to hold her arm. The door of the cell slid open and Andy stepped to the edge of the cell. Miranda stood, her eyes searching the new person in her cell, but otherwise motionless.  
  
Sensing a trap more than seeing one, Andy was glad that she had remained silent when a figure stepped out from behind Miranda. The barrel of a blaster pistol aimed at her silver hair. “Status?” He hissed as he shook Miranda.  
  
‘ _Miranda?_ ’ Andy didn’t mean to complain, but it was a plea for help as much as anything else.  
  
“General Ravitz wants her.” Andy said in her lowered voice, which was helped by the helmet’s interference.  
  
“I wasn’t told—” The guard started to say as he stepped fully from behind Miranda.  
  
Motioning to the cell and then the outer wall, Andy simply cut him off, “You were in here the whole time.” Shaking her head and stepping out of the doorway, Andy gave a ‘hurry up’ motion to him and waited. When the guard didn’t immediately move, she added, “You know how he likes to be kept waiting.” She shifted the blaster rifle off her shoulder to make her point. As Miranda stepped across the threshold of her cell, Andy tossed her lightsaber up. Taking it Miranda fired it up and the soldier was in two pieces before he could even move his pistol up again.  
  
Just as they turned up the corridor, the door opened revealing two higher ranked officers. Andy pulled the blaster up firing it quickly as Miranda blocked shots from one of them with her saber. Andy’s new weapon wasn’t her specialty, but a blaster didn’t take a lot of precision in close quarters to use either.  
  
The air had turned chill as they stepped out into the blue light. Andy reached into her belt handing Miranda her double-bladed lightsaber and motioning for her to also keep hers. “I have the backup you gave me.” Then shaking her blaster, she smiled wickedly, “Besides I have to have this to keep up appearances.”  
  
“Jedi do not carry blasters.” Miranda hissed as they moved forward.  
  
Andy smiled and followed basking in Miranda’s presence. “Even when they are part of General Ravitz’s guard?”  
  
Just as they reached the corner where she had parted ways with Master Diath, the alarm sounded. Blaster shots rang out at them and then the door at the top of the stairs was flung open as the Padawan rushed out carrying his Master over his shoulders. “Miranda, go with them. He knows the rendezvous point. You have to get to safety.” Even with her voice muffled by the helmet, the emotions were loud and clear buzzing between them. “There’s no time. I can slow them down.” She motioned to her armor disguise and with a shove to Miranda’s shoulder she added, “Trust me.”  
  
Sensing the shift on the other side of the wall, Miranda made the choice. She nodded to the Padawan and they set out along the shadows and then blasting through the security door to exit.  
  
Looking up the staircase, Andy reached out with her left hand. She closed her eyes imagining the shifting of timbers and their collapse. With a single blast of the rifle she set the wood on fire. The pursuing troops arrived at the door still moving at full pace and unaware of anyone beyond the Jedi pair that had escaped this direction. The first few soldiers were pushed out of the door and into the spikes of the fire before it was realized there was nowhere to go.  
  
Seeing her success, Andy turned and ran, crossing the courtyard on the opposite corner from their entrance. She had to lead them away from the rendezvous point if she was to ensure their success. The blaster and the armor clattered along more than she would have liked, but the alleys on this side of the compound were much the same as the others. Seeing a speeder bike propped down another alley, Andy turned in and jumped onto it. She was sure it wasn’t a purpose the Council would deem appropriate, but if it meant the safety of herself or Miranda then, Andy wasn’t opposed to using the Force to ignite a speeder’s engine. As she blasted off, someone reached her and threw her off balance. She took off the helmet and threw it at her assailant, knocking him off balance enough to allow her escape.  
  
Instead of going back via the market, or approaching the rendezvous or the Temple or Library, Andy sped off into the night. Once it was daylight again, she forced herself to stop and shed the armor and blaster in a rubbish bin. She felt nearly naked without her outer robes but knew this was better than going around the far streets of Coruscant in bloodied and incomplete armor. Continuing away from all that she knew of Coruscant, Andy felt alone on the small city-planet. She felt it was best to push on, instead of turning back, so she made her way on the stolen speeder through the quiet morning. In the far market she charmed a shabby outer robe off an entrepreneur who needed some heavy lifting done. Although she made it look as though she was carrying it, once again she used the Force to make her actions easier.  
  
It was dark again when Andy returned to her part of Coruscant. She ditched the speeder well away from anywhere she knew and then continued on foot. The day had become two or three by the time she reached her quarters. It felt like so long ago since she had watched Miranda be taken away and then when she had sent Miranda away to her own safety. Opening her own door Andy flinched and brought her lightsaber up as her ears heard a saber drawn on her. Wearily she eyed her opponent, at once lowering her weapon and smiling. “Miranda.” She stepped forward as Miranda lowered her lightsaber. Then she was falling into those familiar arms.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When Andy opened her eyes it was just becoming light. The substitute outer robe she had acquired was gone. She was facing into the room on her side, but as she shifted she felt a warm weight behind her. Reaching back with her arm she sighed peacefully as Miranda’s hand joined hers. She pulled their hands forward until she could tuck Miranda’s hand up against her breasts. She kissed the fingers entwined with hers. She closed her eyes again basking in this feeling of closeness. When she woke, her stomach was growling and her bladder was full. Reluctantly she slipped forward from the bed and took care of the latter. Stepping into the kitchen Andy drank a large glass of water and then grabbed a few of the small crackers loaded with nutritional supplements. They weren’t tasty, but they were necessary. After some more water she stepped back into her room.  
  
Miranda lay watching her on the bed, her blue eyes radiant in the daylight. “I was worried.” She admitted quietly.  
  
Andy sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Miranda’s hair, cheek and then her arm. “No more than I.” Andy murmured thinking of the time while Miranda was prisoner. “You got to the rendezvous?” She asked as Miranda grabbed her hand and kissed the fingers.  
  
“Yes.” Miranda sighed and then related what happened. “Master Diath did not make it. His wounds were too pervasive, but he was able to speak with his Padawan.” Miranda searched Andy’s eyes for any sign of pain that this story would cause her. They had never discussed how Andy’s Master had met his demise, but she knew it was at the root of the suffering she was going through when she stumbled into the Library.  
  
“He got him out of there in a heroic way. He will recover from the loss.” Andy stated simply. “I--my situation was not so clear cut. I survived confused and lost.” Andy gave Miranda a sad smile. “As you saw with your own eyes.”  
  
This drew out an honest chuckle from them both as blue eyes wandered over brown. Their connection was refreshing both of them. Knowing it wasn’t possible, they each secretly longed to stay this way.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Supposing that the violence began and centered around the Library, Andy pushed away her surprise that the Jedi had created a make-shift headquarters there. She guessed that it would keep the Temple and the Younglings safer to have this separate base of operations. Holding hands, Miranda kept Andy with her as they stepped into the back door and quietly joined the rest of those gathered around a table shifted to the center aisle. Master Windu was going over intelligence gained and results of skirmishes with General Ravitz’ troops. He nodded at them but did not draw the attention of the group to them. Andy was thankful to linger in the background at least for the moment.  
  
“Padawan Kit has confirmed that Ravitz died before they sounded the alarm. His Master engaged with him and a gray-eyed figure dressed in black.” Master Windu looked around the table letting his words sink in. “According to Padawan Kit, that was why his master fought to almost certain death.” The young man in question sniffed a bit at this and then Master Windu added, “It was only when both were defeated that Master Diath allowed him to pull him away.”  
  
“Exar Kun.” Miranda said quietly as she stepped forward to the table bringing Andy with her. “He did more than abandon Master Baas’ teachings.” A grumbling erupted around the table at this announcement, but Miranda was unphased. “The guards had pledged their loyalty to Ravitz not to him. It seems that he creeped them out, as it were.”  
  
A fresh round of grumbling made its way around the table until Master Windu motioned out with both of his hands to stop them. “What do you see, Master Priestly?” The two shared a look over the heads of the others communicating in silence about their visions previously discussed.  
  
“The immediate threat of Ravitz is vanquished. His troops showed no true dedication to a larger cause. I see that they will break down and become part of other enterprises. Many will become a part of whatever problems face us in the future, but I do not see a singular risk coming from their ranks.” Master Windu nodded his agreement to Miranda’s appraisal and Andy felt herself breathing a little easier. She had not known what to expect with the initial tension between them. “However, Exar Kun posed the bigger threat. We do not know what became of him in the intervening years since leaving Master Baas’. If the threat is focused on the Jedi knowledge I have been working to protect, then we should protect the cubes I have sent out.”  
  
“What cubes?” Someone across the table queried.  
  
“Where have you sent them?” Another face leaned forward to be heard.  
  
“How long have you known of this threat Master Priestly?” One of the Jedi stood, his face angry as he pointed with his fingers in addition to his words.  
  
Leveling her icy blue gaze on the other Jedi Knight’s face, Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand before releasing it. “As you know the future is always uncertain. We must pay attention to the moment in order not to lose it.” Miranda looked around the table trying to ascertain who knew of her past and who would understand. Her words must make sense to those with a long memory and those new to this arena, like Andrea. “Returning to Coruscant broken as I was, I sought refuge in supporting the Order without going on missions. Healing took a long time as you well know.” She fixed her glare on the accusing Jedi who visibly flinched. “Knowledge became the key to both my healing and my new understanding of the Force. I began to see that the central archive as it was could be a weakness to the Order.” At this several gasps punctuated her sentence as people realized that Miranda’s behavior made sense had they only taken the time to realize. “Until now, there had been only smoke.” Miranda motioned to the damaged Library around them, the table they were gathered at and those who had seen action the previous night in the skirmishes. “Now there is fire. The question, I believe, is what to do next.”  
  
Andy breathed deep in the silence that followed Miranda’s speech. Taking Miranda’s hand, she squeezed it and tried to express love and support through their bond. Miranda answered by rubbing her thumb against the backs of Andrea’s fingers. All around the table conversations broke out as their thoughts were compared and synthesized into what Miranda had revealed about herself. Respect for her flowed around the room, where before there had been skepticism. Andy understood that—she hadn’t known who Miranda was when she entered the Library and it had been a difficult learning curve to first learn about her and then actually get to know her. Andy’s thoughts also wandered off into the questions that Miranda’s speech had raised. She had no idea that Miranda herself had returned somehow broken to Coruscant and found her new future there. Andy marveled at the similarities that they must have shared and she looked forward to continuing to know this remarkable woman.  
  
“We must protect and share the knowledge Master Miranda has sent out to the far systems until the next threat is revealed. We cannot know Kun’s sphere of influence now.” Master Windu summed up what most of the people around the table had come to and there were nods all the way around.  
  
“Are the cubes, the knowledge?” Asked Padawan Kit.  
  
Stepping back slightly, Miranda motioned for Andy to explain. Reaching in her robes, she pulled out the cube that had miraculously stayed with her through everything. Bringing it out, Andy pressed the cube with her thumb just as she had seen Miranda do in front of General Ravitz. This time felt so much better. The arc of light popped up populated with data points and Andy tapped on them until she had revealed the cube’s true nature. Once again, a surprised murmur swelled around the table. Finding her voice was not easy, but Andy cleared her throat and began. “Master Priestly had begun her work before my arrival, but in the last week alone we built and sent out at least five such cubes.” Master Windu’s look of quiet approval made Andy’s heart swell. His approval was just outside validation of how far she had come in the last year.  
  
“Five?” Many voices contributed to the indistinct murmur around the table. “Where do we need to go?”  
  
“Alderan, Corellia, Dagobah, Kashyyyk, and Naboo for starters.” Miranda informed them with a sly smile that Andy knew meant there were more but she wasn’t telling. Before the conversations could completely disjoint and derail, Miranda added quietly. “Jedi Sachs has already been assigned to Kashyyyk, so I will join her.” Eyes rapidly went from the tall silver haired Jedi to the younger brunette Jedi, but nothing was said.  
  
“Padawan Kit, what say you to the Alderan System?” Mace Windu asked for input with that simple question, but he also made a declaration at the same time.  
  
For his part Kit gulped and then nodded dumbly at his new Master. Letting out a chuckle of approval, Miranda turned to Andy, “And so it goes, Andrea. Balance will find you when you let it.” Blue eyes smiled into brown and the rest of the room faded away as the others deliberated the ways and means of best protecting and investigating this new threat.  
  
***  
  
Stepping out of the Library when everyone had left, Miranda turned to Andrea. “Tomorrow we leave late for Kashyyyk.” She pulled Andy’s hand up to her lips kissing the back of her hand. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Her blue eyes implored Andy to accept.  
  
“It would be my honor.” Andy whispered as she pulled their joined hands until Miranda’s body pressed warmly against hers. “Miranda.” Her name became a benediction, breathed against Miranda’s lips.  
  
“No,” Miranda’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Your honor will be mine, I think.” With that she wrapped her arm around Andy’s waist and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
  
***  
  
Miranda watched Andy’s face as she looked about her living quarters. Experiencing something new with someone you loved had become a forgotten joy of life for her and Miranda found herself brimming with life all over again as she so often did around the young woman. Her quarters were not lavish, as material possessions held little significance, but they were vibrant. Tall plants clustered around and smaller ones rested on various tables. A few had blooms on them enlivening the place. The woods and fabrics of the room were vibrant colors instead of the usual muted décor of the Jedi. Miranda smiled knowing that Andrea would understand and accept her unique interpretations of the principles they lived by. She would leave all of it behind when the time came, but that didn’t mean she needed to live in bland quarters. When Andy found the wall of images, Miranda approached her with a Coruscant Brandy.  
  
Quietly Miranda broke the silence of the room. “When you came to Coruscant, you were disillusioned by your behavior and the loss of your master.” Andy looked to Miranda holding her breath at the depth of this new topic between them. “From what I gather you feared the darkness in yourself. You were reluctant to continue your studies, to become a Jedi.” Miranda took a healthy sip of her brandy. “Neither of us knew then how similar we were, nor how our lives would become enmeshed as they have.” This brought a smile to Andy’s face as she realized there was an explanation coming, not an exploration of pain. Miranda motioned to the image Andy had been looking at when Miranda joined her at the wall. “Master Follet.” The name was said with such quiet reverence that Andy found herself looking at the woman again. When Miranda added, “Jacqueline,” with an unmistakable tenderness, Andy thought that she understood. They each took a sip of their brandy and relaxed into the safety of the other even as it was being tested by revelation. “My partner was killed by mercenaries on the outer rim. I hunted them down, Andrea. Every last one of them.” She tossed back the rest of her brandy. “It was only afterwards that I learned how they were involved in the exact conflict we were there to resolve. It was found incredibly likely that I, we, would have fought them anyway.” Andy finished the last of her brandy and Miranda took the glasses and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Processing this information, Andy looked again at all the images. Master Windu, Master Yoda, and many others that had come and gone in the years before Andy even knew of her. Master Follet, Jacqueline, was beautiful. Even in the old image her radiance showed. In another of the two of them together, Andy saw the familiar purple robes they both wore. Instantly Andy understood why Miranda had switched to the grey robes while on Coruscant. She supposed that the purple ones were a relic of her past, and as such provided a good disguise while on Coruscant slipping into Andy’s quarters late at night.  
  
“At the inquest, it was determined that my actions were not the first choice of the Council, but hardly cause for dismissal. Plagued by misery and disillusionment, their verdict meant little to me. I asked only that I could serve in a more oblique manner and as the Chief Librarian was retiring, they allowed me to take it over temporarily.”  
  
Andy’s jaw dropped at that, “You have been there over ten years.”  
  
Smiling at that, Miranda stepped closer to Andy, “And I leave tomorrow for Kashyyyk with you.” Her blue eyes sought out acceptance in Andy’s brown ones and she found so much more—understanding, compassion, and love. Andy reached up letting the tips of her fingers trace along Miranda’s eyebrow, cheek, nose, and lips. Her breathing had shortened almost into panting and her body hungered for more, though she didn’t know to even think it yet. When Miranda blinked and then pursed her lips to kiss Andy’s fingertips it ignited a fire within her belly. Andy leaned forward her lips pressing against Miranda’s once, twice and then lingering there as Miranda’s tongue swiped out and slid along the wet crevice between her lips.  
  
Gasping out a moan, Andy let Miranda’s tongue seek its first entrance into her mouth. Her body reflexively contracting from head to toe as her tongue tentatively darted out to taste Miranda’s lips and mouth. As the kiss deepened Miranda stepped sideways pulling Andy with her. Arms wrapped around each other, grabbing fabric, caressing, pulling up into hair and holding. Imperceptibly Miranda stepped back, always inching Andy along with her until they were against her bed.  
  
Lying down as they had done so many nights, now felt different and beautiful. Andy shook with the intensity of Miranda’s attention to her. Outer robes were opened and this new layer of contact was thoroughly explored before they were shed and thrown to the ground. Boots were kicked off, falling with a clunk to the floor at the end of the bed. Thin inner robes were teased up and down until they were lying heated and breathless against each other in their undergarments. Miranda let her fingers tease against the pale flesh under Andy’s breasts. She wanted to see the hardened nipples that she felt, but hesitated, knowing there was no going back from this. “Are you sure?” Miranda whispered as she fondled the edge of the undergarment.  
  
Pulling at the fabric covering her breasts, Andy moaned, “Yessss.” She pulled Miranda’s hand up to the soft curve of her breast and arched into her touch as a million synapses ignited a fire she could no longer contain in her body. “I need you, Miranda.” She whimpered against the shell of her ear. Her hips were already undulating forward and backward, pressing against the throb she felt between her legs. In a flash of inspiration, Andy broke their contact to pull off her panties. Moaning as she felt the cool air on the wetness between her legs, she fixed her eyes hungrily on Miranda. “I don’t.” Andy bit her lip as she realized she was naked before Miranda’s hungry eyes and questing fingers. “I don’t know what to do, but you do.” Andy pressed close and demanded a kiss as she wrapped her arm up and her fingers into Miranda’s hair.  
  
“I know.” Miranda said as she broke away from the kiss, trailing her mouth along Andy’s neck, biting and sucking as she went until she took a taut nipple into her mouth and Andy arched forcefully into her touch. Miranda growled and used her teeth on Andy’s nipple before pulling away to add. “I understand.” Her fingers trailed down to Andy’s dripping wet sex and slipped into the flood of her arousal with ease. Shifting her body and rolling Andy onto her back with the pressure of her head, Miranda continued to aggressively caress Andy’s nipples with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Slowly, she gathered Andy’s wetness and spread it all over her sensitized sex, teasing her clit until Andy was begging for something, anything, just now. Then Miranda shifted her body once more so that she hovered over Andy, her leg holding Andy’s open as her mouth latched onto the other nipple. With two fingers, then three, and finally four fingers, Miranda slowly took Andy until she was moaning wantonly, her body undulating on instinct.  
  
Miranda’s body clenched with a fresh flood of arousal as she felt her lover’s strong thighs press hard against her in order to close around her legs. She smiled against Andy’s breast and alternated to the other one as her fingers kept up their ever-increasing rhythm bringing Andy pleasure. Andy’s body was vigorously thrusting up with every push and Miranda found herself close to climax just from hearing Andy’s delighted sounds and the feeling of her body moving against hers. Like the bond between them in the Force, it was as if Miranda was sharing in the very pleasure that she was bringing to Andy. With that thought Miranda shuddered hard enough to slip away from Andrea’s breast. Her mouth bit at Andy’s rib cage as her nipple pressed against Andy’s clit sending them both over the edge of orgasm with the brightness of spontaneous combustion, the force of a blaster, and the beauty of that very first tentative kiss between them more than a week ago.  
  
With each after shock of desire that coursed against Miranda’s fingers, she found her hips thrusting forward and legs squeezing against her drenched panties. For many long moments they shook and shivered and reveled in the purity of their connection. Andy didn’t fully understand everything happening to her and within her, but she felt awed by the knowledge that Miranda had truly shared in her first moment. She could feel her pleasure on their connection through the Force. The thought of pleasuring Miranda in this way brought her to awareness. As much as she wanted to revel in the feel of Miranda’s fingers for the first time, Andy wanted to experience driving Miranda to her peak for the first time too. As Miranda slid up her body, they held onto the euphoric moment with a tender kiss that slowly built until they were writhing against one another again. When Miranda shifted her fingers against Andy’s sex the ripple of pleasure that coursed through her forced her head back and a shout from her lips, “Miranda!” She rode out the waves of this new pleasure with the press of Miranda’s body on top of hers changing the feel of this orgasm altogether.  
  
Wrapping her arms up and around Miranda, Andy pulled her in for a delighted kiss. “Not done with you.” She hummed against Miranda’s lips. Sliding to the side, Miranda pulled her undergarments off. Lazily, Andy kissed her and explored her curves.  
  
As Andy rose up above her, their bodies sank deeper into the mattress, Miranda smiled. Pulling Andy’s hand from her breast down to her sex, she whispered, “Where there’s smoke.”  
  
Feeling the wet heat of Miranda’s sex for the first time as it coated her fingers, Andy leaned her body closer to Miranda. Lowering her hand until her curled fingers dipped into Miranda’s desire, Andy smiled over her lover’s lips smirking, “There’s fire.” Andy murmured before exploring Miranda’s sex with slow movements that mirrored her tongue’s exploration of Miranda’s mouth. Soon Andy’s body was writhing in sympathy against Miranda’s as their passion built to another climax. Their kiss broke off so that they could breathe. “You feel so good.” Andy panted in amazement against Miranda’s ear setting off her pleasure with a rolling rigidity that morphed into a nearly endless pulsing. Kissing her neck all the way through Miranda’s pleasure, she was astonished by the look in Miranda’s eyes when they finally opened to look at her. Shocked by the emotions there Andy pulled Miranda into an ecstatic kiss even as Miranda’s body trembled with loss and delight.  
  
When both of Miranda’s hands firmly pushed Andy’s shoulders away, shocked brown eyes searched her blue ones for meaning. Miranda smiled and pulled her young lover in for another kiss as she rolled Andy back over onto her back. “Andrea,” she said looking into her eyes, “I love you.” Leaning back in for a kiss, she stole Andy’s answer from her lips. Adjusting her hips and slipping between Andy’s legs, she felt Andy’s moan through the kiss and she pulled away biting on Andy’s lower lip as she did.  
  
“Oooohhhh,” Andy moaned when she pulled away to breathe, “I love you.” Her body rose up to meet Miranda’s as the sensitive folds between their legs rubbed against each other. Overwhelmed already Andy could see the lights beginning to fire behind her eyes. “Iloveyou.” Andy keened in one word as it trailed off into the wet mutual gush of orgasm. Miranda held herself upright until her arms gave out and then, as if, boneless she collapsed down against Andy. They fumbled for the sheets, mumbled words between them, and stroked skin lovingly until almost at the same time, they slipped away into slumbers.

  
**The End**

 

  
x


End file.
